Unanswered Prayers
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic with song by GARTH BROOKS! He's soo awesome! Definite GSR, as they are married in this story! Two parter, part 2 is up, it is FINISHED! R&R, please!
1. Part 1

Song fic about Grissom and Sara going to a High School football game. Guess who they run into? (Hint: Used to date Grissom) Grissom reflects on how much he loved (and still loves) each of them. I LUV GARTH BROOKS AND ENJOY!!!

--

"C'mon, Sara, we're going to be late!" Grissom called into the townhouse, and Sara retorted,

"You'll thank me when you're not freezing to death!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Grissom muttered, and Sara called,

"I heard that Gilbert Grissom!"

"Yes Sara, that was the point!" Grissom called back and Sara tossed back a few choice words.

"Well, I'll be in the car, just hurry up or I'll leave without you!"

"You do and I'll…" Sara continued to say, threatening him in every way imaginable. Grissom smirked slightly as he walked out the door and got in the car. A few minutes passed and Sara hurried out of the townhouse and walked over to the car, clutching a blanket.

"It took you that long just to find a blanket?" Grissom said incredulously, and Sara nodded, saying,

"Yeah, I had to find the right one, Gil," Grissom rolled his eyes and then took her hand, saying,

"You okay, sweetheart? You look a little nervous."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go before Warrick, Catherine, Nick, Sam, Greg and Trixie send out a search party." Sara said, looking Grissom in the eyes and smiling slightly.

"All right." Grissom said, feeling the small gold band on her ring finger. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ready to go, Mrs. Grissom?"

"Ready when you are, Mr. Grissom." Sara said, completing the little intimate joke they had going, as they were indeed married. It had been a small service, with just the team and Grissom's mother. Very quiet, and very intimate. Perfect for Sara and Gil.

_Just the other night at a hometown football game_

_My wife and I ran into my old high school flame_

_And as I introduced them the past came back to me_

_And I couldn't help but think of the way it used to be_

Grissom pulled up to the local high school that was hosting the national championship game between North High School from Texas and South High School from Virginia. As it happens, Nick is from North High School, and Warrick is from South High School, so an instant rivalry went up and divided the lab, with Nick, his girlfriend Sam, Greg and his girlfriend Trixie on North's side, and Warrick, Catherine (his girlfriend), Sara and Grissom on South's side. Grissom and Sara got out of the car and walked up to the stands, Grissom keeping his hand on the small of her back. They got up in the stands and a high, trilling voice said,

"Gilbert Grissom!" Grissom, of course, turned around and there stood a tall blonde haired woman with blue eyes.

"Danielle Noble! I never would've guessed!" Grissom declared and strode over to meet her. She threw her arms around his neck and Grissom almost blushed with embarrassment.

"Down, girl, down." Grissom said teasingly and Danielle smiled, backing up.

"How have you been, Gil? I haven't seen you in ages!" Danielle squealed and Grissom shrugged, saying,

"I've been good. I'm head of the crime lab now."

"Wow, that's good. I'll bet your office is full of bugs!" Danielle teased and Grissom shrugged. Sara walked up to them with a smile on her face and Grissom smacked himself on his forehead.

"Danielle, this is my wife, Sara Sidle."

"Sara Grissom." Sara corrected him and smiled at Danielle.

"Sara, this is Danielle Noble, a friend of mine from college."

"Oh Gil, we were always more than just friends!" Danielle trilled and hugged Sara.

"So, you got stuck with bugman here, huh Sara?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Sara laughed, and then fell silent, watching Grissom and Danielle. Danielle was only too happy to ignore her and turn her full attention on Grissom.

'_Cause she was the one that I'd wanted for all time_

_And each night I'd spend prayin' that God would make her mine_

_And if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then_

_I'd never ask for anything again_

Danielle began chattering about times gone by, and Grissom got lost in his thoughts. He kept thinking about how he had met Danielle and had fallen head over heels in love with her.

_She was the exact opposite of me, so that's probably why I fell so hard for her. Opposites do attract, I suppose. I do wonder about what could've been. Hmm, now that I think about it, I do remember getting down on my knees every night and praying to God that he would make her mine, that he would keep her with me until I got up the courage to propose to her. Oh yes, I remember telling God that I would never, ever ask for anything ever again if he would just grant that one wish of mine, that one prayer that I so desperately wanted to come true._

_Boy was I an idiot._

_Sometimes I thank God, for unanswered prayers_

_Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs_

_That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care_

'_Cause some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers_

Grissom contributed to the conversation now and again, remembering times that had gone by, times that were in college, some of them better forgotten, and some that would hopefully be treasured forever. Danielle just kept going on and on until Grissom thought that she had covered every second that they had spent together, every moment that had happened in college. Especially the embarrassing ones, it seemed like.

Then, Danielle leaned forward and whispered in Grissom's ear,

"So, how's married life?"

"Great, why?"

"You sure she hasn't brainwashed you or anything? She's not your type, Gil; did she coerce you into marrying her or something?" Grissom looked at her in total shock and realized that she was dead serious.

"No, Danielle, I love her."

"Yeah yeah, sure. She's not your type, Gil." Danielle repeated.

"What is my type, Danielle?" Grissom asked, exasperated.

"Me." Danielle said cunningly, batting her eyelashes.

--

Well, if you hate Danielle right now, that could happen, as I really don't like Danielle myself, and I was going to start the story with a nice Danielle, but she just turned into a home-wrecking, well, you know. Thanks for reading, part 2 is coming up soon, and adios for now!!


	2. Part 2

Part 2 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

Grissom stared at her in shock, and then managed to stutter,

"Um, Danielle, we've been over for a long time, my 'type' might have changed since then."

"Oh, I highly doubt it." Danielle said, raising one eyebrow. She began to look him up and down, saying to herself,

"Well, you've definitely changed, but, I think you're still the same old Gil, shy as anything, bug-lover, science-lover and, most importantly, so lovable."

"Um, Danielle, I'm married, remember?"

"Yeah, to a science geek and a romance idiot," Danielle said in his ear and he looked confused, but then his expression got stormy and he said firmly,

"Danielle, stop it. I am not, and never will be your man, I am Sara's, she is mine. That's that."

"That could change," Danielle breathed, and Grissom got frustrated.

_She wasn't quite the angel that I remembered in my dreams_

_And I could tell that time had changed me_

_In her eyes too it seemed_

_We tried to talk about the old days_

_There wasn't much we could recall_

_I guess the Lord knows what he's doin' after all_

Danielle definitely was not the angel Grissom remembered, in fact she had basically turned into a desperate tramp, who was growing older and she knew it, and was trying to settle down with someone so she could have a real family. In that way Grissom felt kind of sorry for her, but not sorry enough to encourage her attentions. Especially when they were very unwanted.

"Danielle, just walk away. Go find yourself a better man than what I am. You deserve better than what I am."

"No, you're not," Danielle said desperately, clinging to Grissom's shirt.

"Yes, I am." Grissom said firmly, pushing her away gently. She became angry, saying,

"You know what?"

"What?" Grissom asked exasperated, and Danielle said,

"You aren't good enough for me. I definitely deserve better than you."

"Yes, you do. Now go find him."

"You know what? I will." She said haughtily and turned on her heel.

_And as she walked away_

_I looked at my wife_

_And then and there I thanked the good Lord_

_For the gifts in my life_

She stalked away, scanning the crowd for a susceptible man that she could seduce. With a sigh Grissom turned to look at Sara, who was looking at him with a strange expression on her face. He was worried that she was mad or something, so he grabbed her gently and towed her down to underneath the stairs, where there was no one down there. He spun her around and put his hand on her face, crushing his lips to her. Her arms encircled his waist and pulled him closer, and then eased back and murmured,

"What brought that on? Not that I'm complaining." To prove her point she kissed him sweetly.

"Danielle, I just needed to get her off of me, you know?"

"Yeah, I felt like that after Hank too." Sara said, and Grissom managed to give her one concerned look before she pressed her lips to his again.

"Sara," He managed to say between kisses.

"Yeah?"

"Thank God for the gifts in my life." He said softly, and she smiled at him, slipping out of his arms and grabbing his hand, pulling him back up the stairs to go sit with the team, as the game was just about to start.

_Sometimes I thank God, for unanswered prayers_

_Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs_

_That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care_

'_Cause some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered..._

The game went on and by the end all the girls were huddled up together while the guys were still standing, cheering on their team. While the girls gossiped, Sara told them about Danielle. When she finished, all three of them (excluding Sara) were giving Grissom the death glare. He kept wincing whenever he looked behind him, and then the other's noticed.

"Wow, what did you do, Gris?" Warrick asked, meeting Catherine's death glare that was meant for Grissom.

"I ran into my old flame from high school and she was hanging onto me. I think I got Sara mad."

"Whoa, man, that's bad." Nick whistled and Greg bobbed his head up and down, and then he jumped up, shouting,

"Touchdown!" Warrick swore and then the three guys forgot all about Grissom's problem with the girls.

Soon, the game was over and the team dispersed, with Nick and Greg sullen because they had lost, much to the enjoyment of Warrick and Catherine, but not so much Sara and Grissom, as Sara didn't seem to care and Grissom was too busy watching Sara to notice. Sara walked to the car, still deep in thought and as Grissom drove home, he got increasingly nervous as the silence rolled on. When he pulled up, he opened his mouth to speak, but found himself in an empty car as Sara was already trudging to the townhouse. He bit his lip and followed her, looking for her until he got into the bedroom. He heard a sound and turned around to see Sara flying at him.

_Some of God's greatest gifts are all too often unanswered..._

_Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers_

When she crashed into him, they both landed on the bed and Sara put her hands on his wrists, effectively trapping him there.

"Sara, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Am I mad at you?" She pondered, leaning down and kissing him.

"No," She said slowly, accentuating the statement with a searing kiss.

"Then, what's, up with you?" Grissom said, his breathing a little heavy. Sara smirked and kissed him a few times, saying in between kisses,

"I'm, green with, envy, I'm, so jealous, it's not, funny," Grissom gulped, trying to control his breathing Sara noted with satisfaction.

"Oh. I thought, you were, mad at me," Grissom breathed, and Sara slowly shook her head, grazing her lips with his as she did so. She then jerked him to his feet and led him out of the bedroom, laying him on the couch and saying, as she bent over him,

"I lied. I'm furious at you." She kissed him hard and then strode back into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door. Grissom groaned as he pulled some blankets over himself and turned onto his side, trying to get comfortable on the couch.

"Get comfortable, you're gonna be there a few weeks!" Sara shouted, and Grissom closed his eyes and bit back a groan.

_Well, I still thank God for my unanswered prayer, as Danielle is crazier than Sara. And that's saying something._ Grissom thought, and smiled as he fell asleep.

For some crazy reason he was perfectly happy on the couch, as long as he still had Sara. His Sara.

--

I LOVE GARTH BROOKS!!! HE IS AWESOME!!! Just like you if you review!!! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!! Adios!!!


End file.
